Forum:DR: KH Storyline
- Kingdom Hearts Legacy *Xion - Nightverse *Yami Dark - Darkness and Light *Benevolence - Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant *Alex Wolf - Kingdom Hearts The Data Book *Suné - Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories *Kexon - Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos *Shadow - Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War Villains *Bradley Millar - Avastar: Kingdom Hearts *Sengo Muramasa - Kingdom Hearts: Arcana *Crono Silverius - Kingdom Hearts: Awakening * - Kingdom Hearts Legacy *Xolduc - Nightverse *Ulmia Dark - Darkness and Light *Ayano Katagiri - Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant *Xela - Kingdom Hearts The Data Book *Xelmes - Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories *Alpha - Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos *Insiminy - Kingdom Hearts: Amelioratory Benevolence Arenas *Asteroid M - Kingdom Hearts: Awakening *Morcia City - Avastar: Kingdom Hearts *Greed - Darkness and Light *To Be Announced - Kingdom Hearts Legacy *World That Never Was - Nightverse *Radiant Garden - *New Mombasa - Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant *Fates End - Kingdom Hearts The Data Book *Soul Society - Kingdom Hearts: Arcana *To Be Announced - Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos *To Be Announced - Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories *Hollow Bastion - Shades *''' - '''Saule *'Translucent Guardian' - Xion *'Phantasmic Master' - Nathaniel Koroshiya *'Fabricated Youth' - Alex Wolf *''' - '''Kexon *''' - '''Benevolence *'Ethereal Wanderer' - Owen Stevens *''' - '''Suné *'Knight of Darkness' - Yami Dark *'Melancholy Vagrant' - Allen Trius *''' - '''Shadow ---- *''' - '''Lord Kami *'Translucent Sociopath' - Xolduc *'Phantasmic Reaper' - Sengo Muramasa *'Fabricated Girl' - Xela *''' - '''Alpha *''' - '''Ayano Katagiri *'Ethereal Vice' - Bradley Millar *''' - '''Xelmes *'Queen of Darkness' - Ulmia Dark *'Melancholy Eradicator' - Crono Silverius *'Resurrected Inquisitrix' - Insiminy Quotes Heroes *Owen Stevens - Avastar: Kingdom Hearts *Nathaniel Koroshiya - Kingdom Hearts: Arcana *Allen Trius - Kingdom Hearts: Awakening *Saule - Kingdom Hearts Legacy *Xion - Nightverse *Yami Dark - Darkness and Light *Benevolence - Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant *Alex Wolf - Kingdom Hearts The Data Book *Suné - Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories *Kexon - Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos *Shadow - Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War Villains *Bradley Millar - Avastar: Kingdom Hearts *Sengo Muramasa - Kingdom Hearts: Arcana *Crono Silverius - Kingdom Hearts: Awakening *Lord Kami - Kingdom Hearts Legacy *Xolduc - Nightverse *Ulmia Dark - Darkness and Light *Ayano Katagiri - Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant *Xela - Kingdom Hearts The Data Book *Xelmes - Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories *Alpha - Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos *Insiminy - Kingdom Hearts: Amelioratory Benevolence Music ''Storyname'' #Map theme #Hero battle music #Villain battle music #Bonus battle music ''Kingdom Hearts Legacy # # # # Nightverse #Countdown to Extinction (Battle Theme) #Sound of Madness (World Theme, subject to change) #Unforgiven II (Xion's Theme) #One-Winged Angel Advent Children Version (Xolduc's Theme) Kingdom Hearts: Arcana #Mysterious #Pleasures of Combat #Muramasa # Kingdom Hearts The Data Book #A Boy's Search #Fight with a part of Him #Cloaked Girl #The Two of Them Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos # # # # Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant # # # # Avastar: Kingdom Hearts #Owen's Theme # #Divinity #The World's Enemy Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories # # # # Darkness and Light # # # # Kingdom Hearts: Awakening #Silver Will -Map Theme Ver.- #Back to Your Friends ( 's battle music) #The Merciless Savior ( 's battle music) #Silver Will -Bonus Ver.- Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War # # # Kingdom Hearts: Amelioratory Benevolence # #Nightmare # Story Okay, I've got nothing. We need to discuss this and figure out what's going to happen. ---- Alright, that's all. Feel free to add to this to see anything I missed. }} Discussion lolno -- 05:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) *channeling Palpatine* You have done well, my apprentices. Story-wise, anyhow. Now then, beyond that, I believe a very simple, yet simultaneously very complicated question needs to be asked: Just how thoroughly do we plan on ripping off Dissidia? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 20:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :We're pretty much ripping it off all the way. Except for a few things. -- 21:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I love the maggosh/LA's prequel idea. I'm working on the BoC articles I don't have yet.... I'm just kinda busy at the moment, but my life should slow down soon, allowing me more time to work on that. -- :::A prolouge? That's the entire story; Sora is defeated, the heroes/villains leave, DR is used up... what in that implied anything about setting up DR? -- 00:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Now then, LA, what few things are we not ripping off? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 21:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC)